Raison de Vivre
by Blue tigress44
Summary: "Diego tu as disparu il y a 1 an, tu ne peux pas revenir et faire comme si de rien était !" "Shira... mais je t'aime, je -" "JE TE DÉTESTE !" Diego pourra regagner le cœur de sa bien-aimée ? Ou va-t-elle le détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Première histoire. LIRE ET COMMENTEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT.
1. Prologue

Je ne possède pas les personnages de l'âge de glace. Je possède seulement mon OC.

POV Inconnu

J'ai mal mais je continue d'avancer pour elle, ma seule et unique raison de vivre. Elle est la lumière de ma vie et le sang qui coule dans mes veines. J'y suis presque. J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir ; ma famille, mon fils adoré et elle.

Je suis mort il y a un ans. Oui mort et non je ne suis ni un fantôme ni un zombie.

Ils m'ont tellement manqué, ELLE m'a tellement manqué. Tout en elle m'a manqué : ses baisers, ses caresses, ses boucles d'oreilles, son adorable nez rose et ses yeux dans lesquels je me suis perdu tant de fois.

Et je sais que je lui ai aussi manqué. Mes jambes me crient d'arrêter mais je continue de courir.

Ils vont être tellement surpris de me revoir. Je suis censé être mort à l'heure actuelle mais je suis vivant et sur le point de tous les revoir, la revoir.

La tigresse de mes rêves .

La mère de mon enfant.

L'amour de ma vie.

Ma minette.

Shira.

 **Et bien voila ceci est la prologue de ma première histoire RAISON DE VIVRE. Je vais mettre à jour bientôt. Mais pour l'instant s'il vous plaît LIRE ET COMMENTER.**

 **Et n'ayez pas peur de laisser des conseils et suggestions.**

 **Bleu tigress44.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**C'est parti pour le premier chapitre de RAISON DE VIVRE. Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont ou et commenter mon histoire.**

AVERTISSEMENT : JE NE POSSÈDE PAS LES PERSONNAGES DE L'AGE DE possède seulement mon OC.

"Maman !", cria une voix des buissons.

"Oui chéri, je suis ici" répondit une jolie tigresse argentée.

Le jeune tigre orange se précipita dans les bras de sa mère et elle le caressa doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?" demanda la tigresse à dent de sabre à son fils.

"Maman, pourquoi je n'ai qu'une gentille maman et pas un papa comme tous mes amis ?"demanda le petit tigre toujours dans les bras de sa mère qui se raidit à la question.

"Pour...pourq..Pourquoi...demandes-tu ..ça ?"demanda la tigresse nerveusement.

"Et bien parce que ce -"l'enfant fut interrompu par un cris provenant de l'autre côté de la forêt.

"SHIRA OÙ ES TU ?"hurlèrent deux paresseux et un mammouth. Shira soupira et se dirigea vers eux laissant son fils confus et triste.

"Tu viens mon ange ? "

"Et ma question maman ?"

"Plus tard chéri tu vois bien qu'on nous cherche."répondit Shira visiblement pas très à l'aise avec la question de son fils.

Nick soupira et se dirigea vers sa mère.

"Où etiez vous !?"demanda une paresseuse aux cheveux blonds. Avant que Shira n'ait même le temps de répondre, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un autre paresseux .Malodorant...

"Shira j'étais euh...Je veux dire nous étions tellement inquiet pour vous!" Dit le paresseux qui embrassait ou plutôt etouffait Shira.

"Mer...merc...merci Sid, mais est ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'écraser mes poumons !?"hurla Shira qui luttait pour respirer. Heureusement pour elle, Brooke ayant remarqué cela, tira son compagnon loin d'elle.

"Merci" articula Shira. Brooke sourit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose Manny parla:

"Shira, Sid a raison nous étions malade d'inquiétude ! Quand Ellie nous a dit qu'elle ne t'avais pas vu de la journée ,nous sommes immédiatement parti a ta recherche!"expliqua Manny.

"Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez tellement. Je veux dire que je suis une grande et peux prendre soin de mon fils et moi-même "répondit la tigresse avant de lécher la tête de son fils qui se blottit contre elle.

Manny soupira. Brooke avança et dit:

"Allons les amis et si on rentrait! "suggéra t elle. Puis tout le monde se met en route.

À l'arrière Nick avançait en se demandant pourquoi la horde était si protectrice envers lui et sa maman. Ayant remarqué cela, Manny lui demanda si tout allait bien.

"Je vais bien tonton Manny, c'est juste que tout le monde panique quand maman ou moi quittons la grotte. Alors que la dernière fois que tata Brooke et tonton Sid sont parti, tout le monde a fait la fête"répondit Nick.

Manny laissa échapper un rire à la remarque de Nick. Il lui rappelait tellement Dieg-NON!

Nick remarqua que son oncle etait perdu dans ses pensées et a décidé de reposer sa question.

"Oncle Manny !"cria le jeune tigre sortant le mammouth de ses pensées.

"Hein ! Quoi ! Je suis là! "balbutia Manny essayant de retrouver son attitude calme et sérieuse.

"Tonton je t'ai posé une question, pourquoi êtes vous aussi surprotecteur envers maman et moi ?"Nick repeta sa question.

"Et bien je-"

"Non arrêtez avec les 'Et bien je...' maman m'a fait le même coup ce matin et n'a pas répondu à ma question" déclara Nick de plus en plus impatient.

"Tu as posé une question à ta mère aujourd'hui? " demanda Manny curieux de ce que pourrait Nick demander à Shira.

"Oui je lui ai demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas de père comme les autres tigres et elle ne pas répondu ."il répondit.

Manny le regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il se raidit à la question tout comme Shira l'avait fait.

Heureusement pour lui ils étaient arrivés à la maison.

Ellie et Peaches se precipitèrent pour les saluer.

"Shira où etais tu nous étions tellement inquiet!"Dit Ellie avant de prendre la tigresse dans ses bras. Mais contrairement à Sid la relacha au bout de quelques secondes.

"Désolé Ellie, je suis juste parti pour une promenade "déclara Shira.

"Heureusement que j'étais là ou sinon nous ne les auront jamais retrouvé"déclara Sid fièrement.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à sa remarque. Enfin presque tout le monde.

Shira était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu' elle n'entendit même pas Nick qui l'appelait encore et encore. Le jeune tigre devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour sa mère. Elle a agit très bizarrement depuis qu'il lui avait posé cette question.

"Madame Shira ".Shira sortit de ses pensées et a vu que Julian l'appelait.

"Vous allez bien ?"demanda le compagnon de Peaches visiblement aussi inquiet pour la tigresse.

"Je vais TRES bien merci, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul" déclara Shira et avant que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de protester, elle ajouta :

"Tu viens Nick ?"

"Oui maman à tout à l'heure! "

Les deux tigres s'eloignèrent laissant leur horde confuse et préoccupée.

...

Arrivés près d'un lac, Shira se coucha sur un rocher tandis que Nick alla s'amuser avec d'autres tigres de son âge.

Shira se remit à penser à la question que lui avait posé son fils plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle soupira une fois de plus. Elle avait toujours espéré que ce moment ne viendrait pas mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle aurait à répondre à cette question un jour où l'autre.

'Diego je te deteste. Je te deteste et je te detesterai toujours. Tu es la pire chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. 'Pensa Shira, laissant échapper un grognement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle refusait de pleurer.

Elle regardait son fils qui jouait et riait avec ses amis.

'Nick mon chéri, mon Ange, ma VIE . Tu es ma seule et unique raison de vivre. Tu es la lumière de mes journées. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu fais de moi la tigresse le plus heureuse au monde. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi' pensa Shira , alors qu'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

Penser à Nick, l'a toujours rendu heureuse. Soudain un bruit la sortit une fois de plus de ses pensées. Elle se retourna seulement pour voir Peaches et Julian qui s'embrassaient de l'autre côté du lac.

Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

"Shira..."

Elle sursauta au son de la voix. Elle se retourna et vu...

 **Et bien voila pour le premier chapitre. Pourquoi Shira deteste tellement Diego ?Qui est le propriétaire de la voix mystérieuse? Nick aura les réponses a ses questions?**

 **Et plus important où est Diego ? Vous aurez les réponses à ces questions et bien plus dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Blue tigress44.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut merci encore à ceux qui lisent cette histoire et sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 2 de RAISON DE VIVRE.**

 **ATTENTION : Je ne possède ni l'age de glace ni les personnages. Je possède seulement mon OC.**

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _"Shira..."_

 _Shira sursauta au son de la voix. Elle se retourna et vu..._

 **Chapitre 2 :**

"Manny!?" exclama Shira avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu sais tu aurais pu venir normalement au lieu d'agir comme un espion" ajouta-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Manny riait lui aussi. Mais soudain elle se rappela qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait être SEULE.

Son sourire se transforma en un froncement de sourcils."On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, j'ai dit que je voulais qu'on me laisse SEULE !"

Manny soupira."Écoutes Shira, je suis désolé mais j'avais vraiment besoin de-"

"Non je n'écoute pas, Manny depuis...l'accident tout le monde ici me traite comme si-"

"C'est à propos de Nick." le mammouth l'interrompu. Shira a commencé à paniquer.

"QUOI?! Nick?! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Nick ?! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose comme- "

"Shira calme toi et laisse moi t'expliquer, d'accord ?" dit Manny dans une tentative de calmer la tigresse, il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Shira...est-ce que Nick t'a posé une question ce matin ?" demanda le mammouth nerveusement. Shira raidit se rappelant la question que lui avait posé son fils cette matinée-là.

Elle déglutit. "De qu..quo...quoi parle...parles-tu ?" elle demanda même si elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

Manny soupira de nouveau."Shira...je sais ce que t'a demandé Nick ce matin"

"Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles" déclara Shira alors les larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Manny se mit à lui caresser les épaules. Il sourit en voyant Nick jouer avec d'autres tigres près de lac avant de retourner son attention sur la tigresse argentée.

"Shira, nous savions que ce jour allait arriver un jour ou l'autre " il déclara. Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

"Nick est grand maintenant Shira et il peut comprendre ces choses là. Tu ne peux pas continuer de cette façon, tu te fais du mal et on ne peut plus supporter de te voir comme ça. Il faut lui dire la vérité, que Dieg-"

"LA VÉRITÉ !? QUELLE VÉRITÉ!? QUE SON CRÉTIN DE PÈRE EST MORT DANS UNE GUERRE ENTRE 2 MEUTES AVEC QUI IL N'AVAIT RIEN À FAIRE ET M'A LAISSER ÉLEVER SON ENFANT SEULE POUR LE RESTE DE MA VIE?! OU BIEN PEUT-ETRE QU S'IL M'AVAIT ECOUTER IL SERAIT ENCORE EN VIE?! OU BIEN ENCORE QUE JE DÉTESTE DIEGO DE TOUT MON CŒUR ?! DE QUELLE VÉRITÉ TU PARLES ENFIN?!"Shira, exténuée de sa diatribe, laissa échapper quelques larmes de colère.

Manny n'avait plus de mots. L'explosion soudaine de Shira l'avait choqué. Bien sur la horde savait très bien que Shira ne montrait jamais ses émotions en public, elle disait toujours que tout allait bien même quand elle était très mal et c'est d'ailleurs cette partie d'elle qui les inquiétez le plus. Ils savaient très bien que cacher ses sentiments et ses peines ne ferait qu'aggraver le cas de la pauvre tigresse. Mais là encore, Manny n'aurait jamais imaginé que Shira haïssait autant Diego. La haine qu'elle semblait ressentir pour le tigre à dent de sabre était la même que celle qu'elle disait ressentir pour Gutt.

Manny regardait Shira un instant et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Diego ( s'il était encore vivant à l'heure actuelle bien sûr ) serait dévasté s'il entendait ce que Shira venait de dire. Le mammouth connaissait très bien les sentiments de son vieil ami pour la tigresse ; Elle était sa vie et bien plus, il l'aimait plus que tout.

La voix de Shira le sortit de ses pensées."Je vais parler à Nick, mais je veux le lui dire toute seule"

Manny la regarda avec inquiétude."Tu es sûre ? Tu sais je peux toujours appeler Ellie ou Peaches ou encore-"

"Manny, Manny, Manny. J'ai dis que je voulais être SEULE pour parler à Nick. Il a besoin de réponses et je suis la seule à pouvoir lui en fournir. D'accord ?" elle donna un regard sérieux au mammouth.

Il soupira mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il se leva et partit mais pas avant de lui donné un dernier regard auquel elle acquisa.

"Nick!"

Nick entendit l'appel de sa mère et dit au revoir à ses amis avant de courir vers la tigresse.

"Maman chérie..." Nick ronronnait quand Shira lui lechait la tête. Shira lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Nick regarda sa mère et rit. "Maman ça chatouille"

"Je t'aime plus que tout mon ange" murmura-t-elle.

"Je t'aime encore plus maman" déclara Nick.

Shira roula ses yeux espièglerie."Non c'est moi qui t'aime le plus"

"Non maman c'est moi"

Ils se mirent à rire. Le rire de Shira disparu se rappelant sa conversation avec Manny.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Chéri j'ai quelque chose à te dire" elle réussi à faire sortir de sa bouche. Nick leva la tête et regarda sa mère.

"Qu'est ce que c'est maman ?" Demanda Nick toujours blotti dans la poitrine de sa maman adorée.

Shira deglutit."Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'as posé ce matin, non ?"

Nick réfléchit une minute."Pourquoi je n'ai pas de papa ?"

Shira hocha la tête et continua."Oui"

Elle soupira et ajouta :"Je vais y répondre maintenant"

Nick embrassa la joue de sa mère "Maman tu sais que n'es pas obligé d'y répondre si tu n'en as pas envie"

Shira lui donna un doux baiser sur la tête. "Je VEUX vraiment y répondre, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de toute ton attention, d'accord ?"

"D'accord maman je t'écoute"

Shira prit une profonde inspiration et parla.

"Ton père est mort dans une guerre entre deux meutes de tigres." Elle fit une pause pour voir si elle n'était pas allé trop loin jusqu'à là. À sa grande surprise, Nick n'étais ni en colère ni bouleversé comme elle avait pensé qu'il le serait. Alors elle continua:

"Le nom de ton père est Diego. Il est mort il y a un ans, tué durant cette guerre. Tu ne te souviens pas de lui car vous avez très peu de souvenirs ensemble et parce que tu étais encore très jeune. Je n'ai jamais voulu te cacher la vérité, crois moi mon ange mais j'avais peur de te faire du mal ou pire de te perdre alors j'ai décidé de ne rien te dire pour l'instant." Shira baissa la tête et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Nick essuya ses larmes en lui donnant un sourire chaleureux "Merci de m'avoir répondu maman"

Shira pleurait toujours mais ce fut des larmes de joie"Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?"

Nick était confus " Maman je ne serais JAMAIS en colère contre toi. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'être, je veux dire bien sûre il est plutôt triste d'apprendre que je n'ai plus de papa mais je t'ai TOI et tu signifie tout pour moi maman. Je t'aime et je ne vais jamais te quitter pour un tigre que je ne connais même pas."

Shira sentir son coeur se gonfler d'amour pour son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras l'étreint aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Nick rigola" Et si on rentrait maintenant maman, parce que j'ai l'impression que si on tarde encore un peu plus oncle Manny va envoyer une equipe de recherche pour nous retrouver"

Ils rirent à sa blague et se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux.

...

Dans une autre partie de l'île, un autre tigre à dent de sabre était désespérément à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un.

...

Toute la horde était réunie autour du feu de camp. Julian et Peaches étaient blotti ensemble comme d'habitude, Ellie et Manny parlaient de la discution que le mammouth avait eut plus tôt avec Shira.

Crash et Eddie étaient...Crash et Eddie, Sid était couché sur les genoux de Brooke tandis que celle-ci chantait une berceuse afin de l'endormir.

Enfin Nick était endormi sur les pattes de sa mère tandis qu'elle se réchauffait près du feu.

Shira se leva en faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller Nick et se dirigea vers Ellie.

"Bonsoir Ellie" elle salua la mammouth.

"Bonsoir cherie , quelque chose ne va pas" demanda Ellie avec inquiétude. Shira sourit.

"Non non tout va bien c'est juste que j'aurais besoin de toi pour garder Nick. Nos réserves de nourriture se sont épuisés , alors il faut que j'aille chasser. Je serais de retour demain soir. " la tigresse expliqua.

Avant que Ellie ne puisse répondre, Sid parla "Pas de problème Shira, Brooke et moi prendrons bien soin de notre neveu adoré. Tu peux nous faire confiance"

Shira regarda Brooke et la paresseuse hocha la tête.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, je ferais en sorte que ces deux-là ne fassent pas de bêtises " Ellie la rassura.

"Merci beaucoup , au revoir tout le monde !" Shira caressa Nick une dernière fois et dit bonne nuit à la horde et partit.

"Bonne nuit Shira !" Ils répondirent tous ensemble, ignorant deux yeux verts émeraude qui les observaient.

"Ah... si seulement Diego était là pour voir 'Sid le roi du feu' garder son fils" déclara Sid sans y penser.

"Heureux de constater que tu n'as pas oublié ton vieil ami Sid" fit une voix des buissons.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir le propriétaire de la voix.

Ils haletèrent à ce qu'ils voyaient. Ou plutôt à QUI ils voyaient...

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plait.**

 **Qui est ce mystérieux animal ? Vous la saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. J'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire et s'il vous plaît POSTEZ DES AVIS.**

 **ATTENTION : Je ne possède pas l'âge de glace. Je possède seulement mon OC : Nick.**

 _Dans le chapitre précèdent :_

 _"Heureux de constater que tu n'as pas oublié ton vieil ami Sid" fit une voix des buissons._

 _Ils se retournèrent pour voir le propriétaire de la voix._

 _Ils haletèrent à ce qu'ils voyaient. Ou plutôt à QUI ils voyaient..._

Chapitre 3 :

Le mystérieux animal sourit et sortit de l'ombre. Manny ecarquilla les yeux. Julian, Ellie et Brooke n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Sid s'évanoui, suivit de Peaches et de Julian. Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

' Cest impossible...' pensa Manny. 'Cet animal ne peut pas être...DIEGO...' le mammouth se dit à lui même. Ellie s'avança.

"Die-Dieg-Diego ?" Ellie réussit enfin à faire sortir. Peaches s'étant enfin réveillée se rapprocha de sa mère.

Le tigre sourit." Le seul et l'unique" Il s'avança prudemment. Sid se réveilla enfin et parla :

"Je viens de faire un rêve vraiment bizarre, j'ai rêvé que Diego était encore en vie et-" il s'arrêta quand il vit le tigre qu'il croyait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais.

Sid ecarquilla les yeux une seconde avant de laisser échapper des larmes de joies. Il s'apprêtait à courrir et embrasser le tigre mais Manny lui bloqua le chemin. Julian se réveilla à son tour et se dirigea vers sa bien aimée.

"Manny qu'est ce qui se passe !?" demanda ou plutôt exigea le paresseux. Diego était confus et un peu blessé de l'hostilité que lui montrait son vieil ami. Ellie était confuse aussi tandis que Peaches se blottit dans la fourrure de son compagnon.

"On ne sait même pas qui il est Sid !" exclama le mammouth. Sid lui donna un air interrogateur, Ellie hocha la tête tandis que Julian reconfortait sa femme. Diego ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation.

Le tigre parla " Ma vie d'aventurier elle est ici mon pote". Il prononça les mêmes paroles qu'il avait une fois dîtes à son ami.

Les yeux du mammouth se remplirent de larmes. C'était LUI. C'était VRAIMENT LUI ! Son meilleur ami était en vie et debout devant lui !

" DIEGO !" il se precipita vers le tigre et lui donna une étreinte chaleureuse.

"T-tu m'as aussi... man-manqué Manny mais j'ai besoin de respirer si je ne veux pas mourir une nouvelle fois" Diego lutta pour respirer. Manny se retira embarrassé.

"Désolé mon pote" s'excusa Manny.

"Pas de problème" répondit Diego. Ellie, Sid, Peaches et Julian se dirigèrent vers leur ami. Sid couru embarrasser son vieil ami.

Diego tenta de l'arrêter mais ce fut en vain. Sid lui donna une LONGUE étreinte. Diego se degagea et fit une grimace à laquelle tout le monde rit.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Diegoninou" fit Sid, utilisant le vieux surnom que lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser le tigre SURTOUT devant Shira.

"Tu m'as aussi manqué Sid. Mais appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je vais te tuer !" menaça le prédateur. Sid rit nerveusement et recula. Manny sourit. Leur ami n'avait pas du tout changé.

Ellie avança "Contente de te revoir Diego" fit la mammouth en souriant.

"Heureux d'être de retour Ellie" répondit Diego en souriant. Peaches avança et embrassa son oncle.

" Bienvenue parmi nous tonton " Peaches accueilli son oncle. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

Julian parla à son tour " Euh... Bonj-bonjour monsieur Diego. Ça v-va ?" Peaches rit à la timidité de son amour.

Diego rit lui aussi " Je vais bien merci Juju " répondit le tigre. Il eut un moment de silence et avant que Diego ne put parler, Sid parla :

"Alors les amis on se commande une pizza ?" demanda le paresseux. Tout le monde (sauf Diego) rit à sa stupidité. Nick bailla dans son sommeil. Diego se tourna pour le voir et se figea.

Manny voyant l'expression de son ami parla : " On peut savoir ce que tu attends pour aller embrasser ton fils assassin impitoyable ?".

Diego le regarda une seconde avant de marcher en direction de Nick. Il sourit à son fils. Il avait tellement changé. Il avait tellement grandi. Il se baissa pour inhaler l'odeur de son fils alors que les larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Il lui lécha doucement le haut de la tête.

"Aw..." fit la horde. Diego se dirigea vers eux.

Il leur posa la question la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser dès son arrivée" Où est ma DÉESSE ?" Ses amis se figèrent. En particulier Manny, qui se rappelait la conversation qu'il a eu avec la tigresse.

 _Flashback_

 _"OU BIEN ENCORE QUE JE DÉTESTE DIEGO DE TOUT MON COEUR !? MAIS DE QUELLE VÉRITÉ TU PARLES ENFIN !?"_

 _Fin du flashback_

Diego qui devenait de plus en plus impatient et paniqué repeta sa question "OÙ EST MA TIGRESSE !?"

Ils reculèrent, surpris de l'explosion soudaine du tigre. Diego n'avait JAMAIS dans sa vie été si préssé et désespéré de voir quelqu'un. Il avait BESOIN de voir Shira, la toucher, la sentir et la couvrir de baisers. Manny savait tout ça.

Mais le mammouth ne voulait pas que Shira voit le tigre. Pas maintenant. Pas dans l'état où elle était. Elle venait tout juste de parler de Diego à Nick. Comment allait-elle réagir si elle apprenait que son 'compagnon' etait encore en vie ? Mais il savait aussi que Diego était têtu et complètement fou et paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de Shira.

Diego grogna "RÉPONDEZ ! OÙ EST SHIRA !?"

Le mammouth soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa fille le devança :

"Tata Shira n'est pas là tonton. Elle...elle...oui elle est parti faire du sho-shopping !" balbutia Peaches. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle savait aussi que sa tante n'était pas dans l'humeur à apprendre une telle nouvelle. Le problème c'est que comme Peaches ne mentait pas souvent, elle n'était pas vraiment douée à inventer des histoires.

'Parti faire du shopping ! Du shopping ! Bravo Peaches ! Papa va me tuer si tonton Diego ne le fait pas avant bien sûre.' pensa la jeune mammouth. Manny lui donna un regard interrogateur qui disait clairement " C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?". Ellie fit son sourire maladroit tandis que Crash, Eddie et Sid ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de rire. Julian se rapprocha de sa femme.

"Je pense que tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux bébé" murmura le mammouth à l'oreille de son épouse. Peaches soupira et baissa la tête. Tout le troupeau regardait le tigre nerveusement attendant sa réponse.

Diego devenait de plus en plus irrité. TOUT ce dont il avait BESOIN était sa tigresse argentée. Pourquoi personne ne voulait répondre à sa question ? Où est Shira ? Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'ils essaient de lui cacher ? Et si Shira était blessée !? Ou alors elle a trouvé un autre...

'Non...' pensa le tigre. Et si sa VIE avait trouvé un autre compagnon. Il baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer misérablement. Ses amis le regardèrent confus et inquiets en même temps. Diego n'avait jamais pleuré avant et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il pleurerait.

Sid regardait son ami avec inquiétude " Qu'est ce qui ne va pas copain ?".

Peaches se sentait vraiment mal maintenant. Même Crash et Eddie s'inquiétaient pour le tigre à dent de sabre.

"Ell-Elle a trouvé un autre tig-tigre ? Diego réussit à dire entre ses sanglots. Ils le regardèrent tous choqués et confus. Pourquoi pensait-il que Shira l'avait remplacé ?

"C'EST ÇA NON !? ELLE A UN AUTRE COMPAGNON ET VOUS ESSAYEZ DE ME LE CACHER !?" Diego hurla, pleurant plus fort qu'avant. Il sentait ses instincts meurtriers prendre le dessus. Il serra les dents mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Il allait TUER ce tigre.

Peaches ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son oncle dans cet état.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et parla :

"D'accord j'ai menti, et j'en suis désolé tonton. Tata Shira est juste parti chasser. Il faut que tu nous croit tonton Diego, Tata Shira ne t'a pas remplacé elle est juste..." elle arrêta de parler, sentant qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit. Tout les yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

Diego arrêta immédiatement de pleurer. Il essuya ses larmes. Son coeur se remit à battre et un sentiment de soulagement et de joie parcourut son corps.

'Mon amour, tu es toujours à moi..." il pensa en souriant. Mais soudain une pensée traversa son esprit.

"Pourquoi est ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit dés le début ?" demanda le tigre.

...

Dans une forêt voisine, une tigresse aux yeux bleus cherchait son troupeau.

'Mais à quoi je pensais ? Partir à la chasse sans sac de provisions. J'espère seulement qu'ils sont encore éveillés' pensa la tigresse. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un certain tigre à dent de sabre était de retour.

...

"Et bien... nous pensions que tu pouvais faire une surprise à Shira et si nous t'avions tout de suite dit la vérité, tu serais immédiatement parti à la recherche de ta femme copain." expliqua Manny nerveusement, espérant seulement que le tigre ne remarquerait pas le mensonge.

Diego, qui ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que Shira, ne remarqua rien de suspect.

"Je comprends mais ce n'est pas une raison Manny. Je dois trouver ma minette" après avoir prononcé ces mots il se prépara à décoller.

"ATTENDS!" hurlèrent Sid, Ellie, Peaches et Manny en même temps. Diego soupira d'agacement.

"Quoi ENCORE !?" demanda le tigre impatient.

"Ellie vous êtes encore éveillés ?" fit une voix féminine des buissons.

"Écoutes désolé de faire demi-tour mais j'ai oublié le-" Shira, qui était entièrement sorti des buissons, s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit le tigre orange debout devant elle et qui la dévorait des yeux.

Les deux tigres se regardaient en état de choc...

 **La suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Quelles seront les réactions de Shira et de Diego ?**

 **Bonne lecture. S'il vous plaît POSTEZ DES AVIS.**

 **FAV ET FOLLOW. Des avis s'il vous plaît.**

 **Blue tigress44.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut je suis (encore) de retour** **pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que le chapitre précèdent vous plaît.**

 **Merci pour tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire. Merci à 'dany', 'emiliano' et 'JuliaeG33' d'avoir posté des avis.**

 **N'ayez surtout pas peur de poster des avis, ils sont même les bienvenues. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 _Dans le chapitre précèdent :_

 _Les deux tigres se regardaient en état de choc..._

Chapitre 4 :

Diego n'en croyait pas ses yeux. ELLE était là. ELLE était là juste devant lui. Sa déesse. Son amour. Sa tigresse. Sa VIE. Celle dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Celle dont les yeux le rendait complètement fou. Celle qui faisait de lui le tigre le plus heureux de l'univers. La raison pour laquelle il était ici. La raison pour laquelle il était vivant. La raison pour laquelle il vit.

Le tigre était fou de joie. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il laissa échapper des larmes de joie et fit le plus grand sourire que le troupeau n'ait jamais vu.

Shira, quant à elle, avait une expression clairement choquée sur son visage. C'était impossible. Il était censé être mort. Il était censé être parti. Il était censé avoir disparu de leur vie pour toujours.

Comment pouvait-il être en vie !? Comment pouvait-il être ici !? Comment les avait-il retrouvé !? COMMENT OSAIT-IL REVENIR !? COMMENT OSAIT-IL SE TENIR JUSTE EN FACE D'EUX ET FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN ÉTAIT !? COMMENT OSAIT-IL MÊME SOURIRE !?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Shira. Les sentiments éprouvés par la tigresse étaient : la colère, la peur, la surprise, la rage et la haine pur qu'elle ressentait pour le tigre à dent de sabre.

Leurs amis étaient silencieux, attendant patiemment les réactions des deux tigres à dent de sabre.

Diego ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de bondir sur la tigresse et l'embrasser.

"SHIRA ! MON AMOUR !" Il bondit sur la femelle mais avant qu'il ne puisse même la toucher, Shira le repoussa violemment. Le troupeau était sans voix.

Diego se releva et donna à Shira un regard désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Shira l'avait repoussé. Sa vie l'avait repoussé. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

La tigresse recula " QUI QUE TU SOIS ELOIGNES TOI DE MOI !" elle hurla au tigre. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Diego. Il se rapprocha encore une fois.

"Mais mon amour c'est MOI, Diego ton-"

Elle interrompu le tigre" J'AI DIS ELOIGNES TOI DE MOI ! Et si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle." La dernière partie était adressée au troupeau. Après avoir prononcé ces mots elle partit en courant.

"SHIRA !" Diego décolla après elle.

"Tante Shira !" cria Peaches. Manny et Ellie ne savaient plus quoi faire. Même Crash et Eddie étaient bouche bée.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?" Sid et Brooke demandèrent. Julian se tenait près de Peaches. La jeune mammouth s'inquiétait pour sa tante et son oncle.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Manny. Ellie se tenait près de son mari.

'Tout est de ma faute' pensa Peaches.

"Il faut les retrouver" déclara Sid. Brooke était d'accord avec son compagnon.

"Retrouver qui ?" demanda le jeune tigre qui venait de se réveiller. Ellie se dirigea vers lui et lui caressa la tête avec sa trompe.

"Personne mon chéri. Maintenant rendors toi, d'accord ?" déclara la mammouth. Nick secoua la tête.

"Où est maman ?" demanda Nick. Ellie ne répondit pas. Manny marcha vers eux.

"Maman est juste parti chasser et elle sera de retour dans peu de temps. Il faut que tu te reposes" dit Manny. Nick secoua de nouveau la tête.

"Non ! Je veux ma maman chérie et maintenant !" cria Nick alors qu'il commença à pleurer. Brooke se précipita vers le tigre et la paresseuse le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa la tête.

"Écoutes Nick, je vais chercher ta mère. Attends moi ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes" dit la paresseuse. Le troupeau regarda Brooke. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa meilleure amie et maintenant elle avait une raison d'aller chercher la tigresse. Nick hocha la tête et se rendormit.

"Brooke, tu ne vas nul part. Shira et Diego ont besoin d'être seuls" expliqua le mammouth grincheux à Brooke. Toute la horde regarda Manny. Ils avaient tous très envie d'aller après leurs amis.

"Tata Brooke a raison, papa. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour tata Shira et tonton Diego" déclara Peaches. Les animaux hochèrent la tête. Manny soupira, bien qu'il voulait donner aux tigres leur temps seuls, il voulait aussi aller après eux. Le mammouth céda.

"D'accord. On se divise en deux groupes et les premiers à trouver Shira et Diego vont prévenir les autres" expliqua Manny.

Tout le monde se mit d'accord et après avoir formé les groupes, les animaux se mirent à la recherche des tigres à dent de sabre.

 _Dans une autre partie de l'île..._

Shira courait aussi vite que possible en évitant les obstacles devant elle. Des larmes de colère coulaient sur les joues de la femelle. Elle essayait de semer Diego mais elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait JAMAIS.

"VAS-T'EN ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !" la tigresse hurlait au tigre.

Diego courrait plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. L'une de ses blessures saignait et les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues du félin.

"MON AMOUR ! ATTENDS JE T'EN SUPPLIE !"

Shira entendait le tigre répéter à plusieurs reprises.

" NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR !" Cria la tigresse. Elle accéléra son rythme et courut plus vite qu'avant.

Les mots de Shira transpercèrent Diego comme s'ils étaient des poignards. Il prit un raccourci et bondit sur la femelle en faisant TRÈS attention à ne pas blesser sa bien-aimée. Il tenta d'embrasser son amour mais elle lui cracha au visage.

"LÂCHE-MOI ! LAISSE-MOI PARITR ! " elle hurla au tigre. Il lui caressa la joue en pleurant. Elle le repoussa plus fort que la première fois. Diego se sentait mourir. Shira est toute sa vie et bien plus que cela.

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Il regarda la tigresse dans les yeux. Elle recula au grand désespoir de Diego. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Shira c'est MOI, Diego mon-"

Elle coupa le tigre "ELOIGNES-TOI DE MOI ! TU ENTENDS ! "

"Je ne comprends pas, je-"

"TU NE COMPRENDS PAS !? Très bien alors je vais t'expliquer. Tu nous quitté il y a un an pour partir en guerre. UNE GUERRE QUI NE TE CONCERNAIT MÊME PAS ! Une guerre entre deux meutes de tigres dont tu ne connaissais même pas l'existence ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu m'as laissé seule avec un enfant de 4 ans ! SEULE ! Sais-tu par combien de douleurs et de souffrances je suis passée !? La peur de perdre Nick me hante chaque soir et c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'es qu'un sans cœur Diego ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui ! Cela fait un an que tu as disparu et tu reviens et fais comme si rien n'était arrivé ! OÙ ÉTAIS-TU TOUT CE TEMPS !? AU PARADIS PEUT-ÊTRE !? Tu sais je me fiche de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ! Tout ce qui m'importe est Nick. Il est l'air que je respire et MA SEULE RAISON DE VIVRE. Je ne vis que pour mon fils. Et j'ai failli le perdre par ta faute ! Je t'ai effacé de ma vie il y a longtemps Diego ! Je t'ai effacé de ma mémoire. Je t'ai effacé de MON CŒUR ! Je te déteste et je te détesterai toute ma vie ! TU ENTENDS !?"

Shira venait de tuer le tigre. Diego perdit la volonté de vivre. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Shira se prépara à partir.

Diego se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras contre la volonté de la femelle.

"Non ! Je t'aime mon amour ! Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es ma vie. Je t'en supplie écoutes-moi Shira et je vais tout t'expliquer..." la voix du tigre à dent de sabre se brisa alors qu'il sanglotait toujours. Shira se dégagea.

"Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer ! Tout est fini entre nous. La seule chose qui nous lie à présent est Nick ! OUBLIE-MOI !". Elle tenta de rompre l'étreinte mais Diego tenta de l'embrasser...

"Nous vous avons enfin retrouvé !" fit une voix derrière eux. Sid, Julian et Brooke sortirent des buissons. Shira réussit enfin à se dégager de Diego et courut.

"SHIRA !"

"Ne le laissez pas s'approcher de moi !" ordonna Shira. Julian et Sid bloquèrent le tigre tandis que Brooke se dirigea vers la tigresse.

"Nick va bien ?" demanda la tigresse à son amie la paresseuse. Brooke hocha la tête et sourit.

"SHIRA, IL FAUT QUE TU M'ÉCOUTES ! S'IL TE PLAÎT MON AMOUR !" hurla Diego, qui était toujours retenu par le mammouth et le paresseux.

"Calmez-vous monsieur Diego ! Tout va bien se passer !" Julian essaya de calmer le tigre. Sid tenta aussi de calmer son ami.

"Du calme mon pote. Tout va bien" dit Sid.

"RIEN NE VA BIEN ! MAINTENANT LÂCHEZ-MOI ! SHIRA ÉCOUTES-MOI MA CHÉRIE !" Diego essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de la tigresse. Shira foudroya le tigre du regard.

"Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS ma chérie ! TU ENTENDS !" Elle hurla. Brooke prit son amie dans ses bras. Shira se mit à pleurer.

Trois mammouths arrivèrent à leur tour. Manny se précipita vers Sid et Julian afin de les aider.

"Diego qu'est ce qui se passe !?" demanda le mammouth.

De leur côté, Ellie et Peaches se precipitèrent vers Shira.

"Tata chérie ça va !?" demanda Peaches clairement inquiete pour sa tante. La jeune mammouth poussa Brooke et prit sa tante adorée dans ses bras. Shira pleurait maintenant dans la fourrure de sa nièce.

"Viens ma belle on rentre à la maison d'accord ?" déclara Ellie. Shira hocha la tête et se leva. Peaches et Brooke firent la même chose. Les femelles se mirent en route.

"SHIRA ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE REVIENS !" Diego essayait de faire revenir son amour. Shira se retourna vers le tigre.

"Je Te Déteste !" elle dit avant de s'éloigner. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Diego. Manny essaya de résonner avec son ami.

"Bon vous deux rentrez à la maison !" le mammouth dit à Sid et Julian. Ils lachèrent le tigre et partirent. Diego allait poursuivre Shira mais Manny l'en empêcha.

"LAISSE-MOI PARTIR MANNY ! IL FAUT QUE J'EXPLIQUE À SHIRA LA RAISON DE MON DÉPART À LA GUERRE ! JE N'ARRIVE PLUS À RESPIRER ! TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QU'ELLE EST MA VIE !" Diego s'effondra sur le sol et continua de pleurer. Manny mit sa trompe sur l'épaule du tigre.

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait Manny. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir !" Diego réussit à dire entre ses sanglots. Les paroles de Shira tuaient le pauvre tigre.

"Écoutes-moi Diego. Shira est encore sous le choc et elle a dit tout cela parce qu'elle était en colère. Si tu veux parler à ta femme, il faut que tu attends le bon moment. Shira finira par te pardonner et tout redeviendra comme avant. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu respecte le choix de ta compagne" Manny expliqua au tigre.

Diego secoua la tête" Mais si elle dit vrai et qu'elle ne m'aime plus. Ça va me tuer Manny. Il faut que je lui parle MAINTENANT. Je veux l'embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras, sentir son doux parfum et la caresser. Je ne peux plus supporter de voir ma minette s'éloigner de moi ! " expliqua Diego à son ami le mammouth.

Manny soupira" Très bien. Je vais demander à Ellie et Peaches de surveiller Shira et de me dire quand elle s'endort. De cette façon tu pourras aller embrasser Shira discrètement et revenir ici pour passer la nuit. Je vais rester avec toi mon pote. Mais pas plus de 3 bisous !" dit Manny. Une étincelle apparut dans le regard du tigre.

Diego hocha la tête "5 bisous" il essaya de négocier avec le mammouth.

Manny soupira une nouvelle fois "Mais pas un de plus !"

"D'accord Manny..."

Le mammouth partit laissant le tigre seul.

Arrivé à la maison, le mammouth vu que Shira dormait déjà profondément. Alors, il repartit sans réveiller sa le troupeau. Il alla chercher Diego et ramena le tigre sur place. Diego se précipita vers sa tigresse. Il inhala le parfum de sa bien-aimée. Les larmes piquaient les yeux du félin. Il embrassa toutes les parties du corps de Shira ; le cou, le ventre, la tête, le front, le nez et les joues. Il se pencha afin d'embrasser passionnément la tigresse sur les lèvres.

Manny sourit à la scène. Mais il avait peur que le baiser reveille la tigresse. Alors, il tira le félin loin de Shira. Il mit sa trompe sur la bouche de Diego pour empêcher le tigre de protester.

Ils quittèrent le troupeau. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où ils décidèrent de passer la nuit. Manny lâcha son ami.

"Désolé mon ami, mais je sais que Shira aurait fini par se réveiller si je n'étais pas intervenu" Manny expliqua. Diego avait une expression attristée sur son visage. Il marcha loin.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Manny.

"Je veux juste être seul pour l'instant" répondit le tigre à dent de sabre. Manny hocha la tête et s'endormit.

Diego pleurait et pleurait. Shira n'aimait plus le tigre. Elle le détestait. Elle est son unique RAISON DE VIVRE. Le tigre n'avait que deux options.

La première : Regagner le coeur de sa bien-aimée.

La deuxième : Mourir.

 _Une raison de vivre est aussi une excellente raison de mourir..._

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite dans le prochain chapitre de RAISON DE VIVRE.**

 **Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre s'il vous plaît. Bisous à mes lecteurs.**

 **Blue tigress44.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimez encore mon histoire et que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite.**

 **Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue mais voilà...Et je ne suis pas morte ! ;)**

 **Je tiens à rappeler que je ne possède pas les personnages de l'âge de glace. Juste mon OC : Nick.**

 _Dans le chapitre précèdent :_

 _Une raison de vivre est aussi une excellente raison de mourir..._

Chapitre 5 :

"NON ! NON ! NON !" Diego hurla en se réveillant. Il faisait encore nuit noire. Le tigre transpirait et respirait lourdement. Il avait les larmes au yeux. Il venait de faire le pire cauchemar de toute sa vie. Il décolla en direction de la clairière où dormait le troupeau. Il courrait si vite que ses pattes ne touchaient même pas le sol. Arrivé sur place, il se précipita vers Shira. La belle tigresse dormait paisiblement. Diego laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement et embrassa le front de sa bien-aimée. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et inhala le doux parfum de son amour. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en repensant aux paroles de Shira. Il enroula ses quatre pattes autour de sa tigresse en faisant très attention à ne pas la réveiller et caressa la joue de Shira. Diego remarqua que Nick dormait sur le côté de sa mère, le tigre sourit. Il serra Shira très fort contre lui et mit sa tête sur la sienne.

'Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi mon amour. Je vais juste rester ici quelques t'aime ma chérie. Je t'aime plus que tout.' pensa le tigre à dent de sabre avant d'embrasser le front de son amour. Mais le tigre s'endormit sans penser à ce qui arriverait demain matin.

 _Demain matin..._

"POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU !? QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS !? DÉGAGE DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE ! " hurla Shira. Les cris de la tigresse reveillèrent le troupeau. Nick se réveilla aussi et se mit à donner des coups de poing au tigre qui était couché à côté de SA maman. C'était vraiment mignon ! Diego se réveilla et était confus. Shira poussa le tigre loin d'elle. Diego comprit ENFIN ce qui se passait.

"Attends mon amour laisse-moi t'expliquer ! " Diego tenta d'expliquer la situation actuelle. Nick était confus et très en colère. Il poussa Diego loin de sa mère avec le peu de force qu'il avait.

"ET TOI LÀ ! LAISSE MA MAMAN TRANQUILLE ! " hurla Nick. Shira courut vers son fils et caressa la tête de Nick.

"Du calme mon chéri. Maman est là maintenant." Shira murmurait dans la fourrure de son petit ange. Il se calma. Peaches et Ellie se dirigèrent vers les tigres.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !?" elles demandèrent en même temps. Shira foudroya Diego du regard.

"Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être que Diego peut nous expliquer, lui !?" hurla Shira. Diego avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se rapprocha de Shira.

"Mon ange laisse-moi t'expliquer..." dit Diego å Shira mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus Nick parla :

"Maman. Qui est ce tigre et qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ?" demanda Nick en calînant sa mère adorée. Shira gela tout comme le reste du troupeau. Manny, Sid et Julian s'avancèrent.

"Nick mon chéri, et si on allait jouait ?" dit Peaches dans une tentative d'aider sa tante. Nick secoua la tête.

"Je veux savoir qui est ce tigre Peaches." répondit Nick. Des larmes se formaient dans les yeux de Shira.

"REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIS !" cria Shira à Diego alors qu'elle pleurait. Diego se precipita vers elle pour l'embrasser mais Ellie le poussa et prit Shira dans ses bras.

"Je suis dé- désolé mon am- amour. Je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer." réussit à dire Diego. Il s'effondra par terre. Il venait de faire pleurer Shira ! Il ne faisait tout de travers...

Brooke, Ellie, Peaches et Manny tentèrent de consoler Shira. Nick se precipita vers sa mère.

"Maman je suis désolé..." il dit alors qu'il pleurait aussi. Le coeur de Shira se déchirait en voyant les larmes de Nick. Elle cessa de pleurer.

"Nick mon chéri, mon ange, mon trésor tu n'as pas à t'excuser. D'accord ? Je vais bien." elle dit en prenant Nick dans ses bras.

"Aw..." dit le troupeau. Shira se leva et prit une profonde inspiration. Diego se rapprocha d'elle.

"Shira je-"

"Tais-toi ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MOI ! TU EN AS DÉJÀ ASSEZ FAIS !" elle hurla au tigre. Diego prit la patte de la tigresse mais elle repoussa le tigre. Diego baissa la tête misérablement.

"Nick je vais répondre à ta question..." déclara Shira. Le troupeau se figea.

"Shira tu n'es pas obligé. " dit Manny, très inquiet pour Shira.

"Manny je VEUX le faire !" elle exclama. Manny hocha la tête tandis que Nick regardait sa maman.

"Maman..." dit le petit tigre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

"Nick... Ce tigre est...ton...père..." déclara la tigresse. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper des larmes. Elle se sentait mourir. Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Nick ne comprenait plus rien, son père est mort il y a un an mais alors qui est ce tigre.

"Tu es mon papa ?" demanda Nick en état de choc.

Shira ouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils. Diego ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration.

"Oui..." dit Diego en fermant les yeux. Tout le troupeau était en état de choc. Shira attendait patiemment la réaction de son fils, elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

"Donc...tu n'es pas mort ?" déclara le jeune tigre de plus en plus choqué et confus. Diego ne dit rien tandis que Shira s'approcha de son fils. Elle prit Nick dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle. Nick se blottit dans la fourure de sa mère. Le troupeau sourit à Shira et Nick tandis que Diego ne bougeait pas.

"Maman, est ce que ce monsieur est vraiment mon papa ?" demanda Nick, toujours blottit dans la fourure de Shira. Elle soupira et regarda son fils dans les yeux.

"Oui mon chéri, ce tigre est ton père." déclara Shira en regardant Nick. Sans dire un mot, Nick se leva lentement et se mit à marcher loin. Shira le regarda partir en état de choc.

"NICK ! Où est ce que tu vas !?" cria Shira, paniquée par la réaction de son fils adoré.

Pas de réponse. Shira décolla après son fils.

"SHIRA ! NICK !" cria Diego mais avant qu'il ne puisse les suivre, Manny l'arrêta.

"MANNY LAISSE MOI PARTIR ! " exclama Diego en se débattant. Manny lui donna un regard sévère.

"Diego ! Tu ne ferais qu'empirer la situation ! Shira et Nick ont besoin de temps seul. Il faut que tu les laisse tranquille pour l'instant !" dit Manny. Les autres étaient d'accord avec le mammouth.

"Manny a raison, Diego." dit Ellie calmement. Diego se débattait encore et encore. Rien dans l'univers ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller après Shira

"NON ! LÂCHE MOI !" hurla le tigre. Julian et Sid se precipitèrent pour aider Manny à maintenir Diego en place.

"Tu pense que Shira et Nick vont bien ?" chuchota Brooke à Ellie. La mammouth regarda son amie. Elles étaient toutes les deux très inquiètes.

"Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère..." répondit Ellie sur un ton incertain. Brooke hocha lentement la tête tandis que Peaches regardait son père, son oncle et son époux essayant de retenir Diego.

"Monsieur Diego, arrêtez de vous débattre ! Vous ne faîtes qu'empirer la situation ! " cria Julian. Mais rien à faire, Diego ne voulait et ne pouvait rien entendre à part son coeur. Son coeur qui criait le nom de Shira...

"Diego, arrête s'il te plaît ! "hurla Sid.

"NON LÂCHEZ MOI ! IL FAUT QUE JE PARLE À SHIRA !" hurla le tigre. Il arrêta de se débattre et s'effondra par terre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Il faut que je lui explique pourquoi je suis parti, il faut qu'elle me croit..." chuchota-t-il misérablement. Manny était confus. Ils savaient déjà pourquoi Diego était parti en guerre...

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Diego ?" demanda Manny, très confus. Le reste du troupeau ne parlait pas.

Diego regarda son ami." Personne ne sait pourquoi je suis RÉELLEMENT parti en guerre. Je dois parler à Shira. J'ai besoin de parler à ma minette chérie".

Tous était en état de choc. Alors Diego avait une autre raison de partir en guerre !

"Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas juste parti te battre pour montrer ta force et ton courage ?" demanda Brooke, légèrement perdue. Sid se rapprocha d'elle ne quittant pas Diego des yeux.

"Oui..." répondit le tigre à dent de sabre. Manny se rapprocha de son ami et mit sa malle sur son épaule.

"Nous t'écoutons, Diego." déclara le mammouth en regardant le tigre. Tout le monde se tut.

 **Quelle est l'histoire de Diego ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Comment est-il revenu ?**

 **Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Merci ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT LAISSEZ VOS AVIS !:)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour et je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Je voulais remercier "emiliano" d'avoir poster un avis et je vous invite à le faire aussi ! Enfin bon, merci de lire l'histoire et c'est parti !**

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _"Oui..." répondit le tigre à dent de sabre. Manny se rapprocha de son ami et mit sa malle sur son épaule._

 _"Nous t'écoutons, Diego" déclara le mammouth en regardant le tigre. Tout le monde se tut._

Chapitre 6:

Diego soupira tandis que les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, il se retourna et fit face au troupeau qui le regardait attentivement. Peaches était à côté de Julian, Ellie était debout avec ses frères, Brooke et Sid était à côté l'un de l'autre et enfin Manny était juste à côté du tigre. Le mammouth regardait Diego avec scepticisme et confusion.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, copain ? Le jour où tu es venu nous dire _au revoir_ , tu nous a dit que tu voulais simplement-"

Diego l'interrompu. "J'ai menti, Sid !"

"Pourquoi nous as-tu menti !?" demanda Manny en état de choc. Diego ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de tourner la tête, évitant tout contact visuel avec quelqu'un.

Il avait survécu à cette guerre, il était vivant ! Mais Shira l'avait tué. Elle avait tué Diego. Il voulait plus que tout parler à sa sublime tigresse, lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il voulait l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras... Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus... Sa raison de vivre ne voulait plus de lui. Les paroles de Shira résonnaient encore et encore dans la tête de Diego.

Julian regarda le tigre avec inquiétude. "Monsieur Diego, vous allez bien ?"

Diego ne répondit pas. Manny prit une profonde inspiration et se rapproche du tigre. Il regarda son vieil ami dans les yeux.

"Écoutes Diego, je sais ce que tu ressens et à quoi tu pense en ce moment. Mais tu as déjà fait une grave erreur en venant ici la nuit dernière. Je sais que tu aimes Shira, je sais que tu es complètement fou d'elle, je sais que tu aimes ta minette plus que tout, mais tu dois respecter ses choix et ses décisions. Maintenant, racontes-nous tout ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne partes. D'accord ?" expliqua-t-il.

"Manny a raison, nous t'écoutons, mon pote." ajouta le paresseux en souriant au tigre.

Diego les regarda et hocha lentement la tête. "Très bien, mais après ça, personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'aller voir ma belle tigresse."

"Tout le monde sait très bien que RIEN DANS L'UNIVERS ne peut t'empêcher d'être avec tata Shira." Peaches sourit. Ellie et Manny laissèrent échapper des petits rires.

Diego leur donna un triste sourire. "D'accord, je vais tout vous raconter mais vous devez m'écouter très attentivement parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter ce que je vais dire."

Sid s'installa sur les genoux de Brooke, qui s'était assise par terre. Manny et Ellie s'installèrent sur un rocher tandis que Crash et Eddie se sont assis sur le dos de leur soeur. Quant à Peaches, elle se blottit dans la fourrure de son compagnon, Julian, qui s'était couché par terre. Tous étaient très curieux et impatients d'entendre ce que le tigre allait dire. Le silence régnait à ce moment-là.

Diego sauta sur un grand rocher et s'y installa, afin d'être vu et entendu par tout le troupeau.

"Alors, ce jour-là...

 **...**

"NICK !? OÙ ES-TU !? RÉPONDS !"

Shira était désespérément à la recherche de son fils. Elle regrettait de lui avoir dit la vérité sur Diego. Elle courait partout en hurlant son nom, mais aucune réponse. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la tigresse aux yeux bleus.

"NICK !? JE T'EN SUPPLIE RÉPONDS-MOI !" Shira s'arrêta de courir quand elle sentit le doux parfum de son petit tigre chéri. Elle retrouva espoir et se mit à courir en direction du lac, où elle aimait tant aller avec Nick. Elle sourit en se rappelant tous les bons moments qu'ils y ont passé ensemble. Elle s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il fut arrivée sur place. Elle vit que Nick était bel et bien ici, elle soupira de soulagement et marcha en direction de son fils.

Il était assis seul , regardant son reflet dans l'eau calme et pur. Shira s'avança doucement vers lui et s'installa près de son enfant. Ni elle ni lui ne parlaient, Nick se contenta de se blottir dans la fourrure de sa mère tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui. Il réciproqua l'affection et se mit à ronronner. Shira ronronnait aussi et mit sa tête sur la sienne. Ils étaient tellement mignon ensemble.

Il eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Nick prit la parole."Désolé d'être parti comme ça, maman. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère et encore moins que tu sois triste. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ou te faire du mal. Je t'aime, maman chérie."

Shira sentit son cœur fondre aux paroles de son fils. Elle sourit et baissa la tête pour le regarder.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, mon ange. Je ne serai JAMAIS en colère contre toi. J'étais seulement très inquiète pour toi. Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri." dit-elle en le regardant avec amour et affection.

Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux. "Maman...Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours ma maman que j'adore et seulement ma maman À MOI. Je t'aime beaucoup, maman." dit-il avec des yeux larmoyants.

Shira serra Nick très fort contre elle et lécha le haut de sa tête.

"Mon cœur, je t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais. Tout ce que je demande et veux dans la vie est TOI et seulement toi. Je suis et serai toujours ta maman qui t'aime et qui t'adore. Tu fais de moi la tigresse la plus heureuse au monde. Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon petit aventurier." répondit-elle en lui caressant le ventre. Il se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable : Nick était très chatouilleux !

"Ma-maman... arr-arrête... Haha... s'il... ahaha... te plaît ! Ahahahaha !" réussit-il à dire entre ses rires.

Shira secoua la tête et lui donna un air malicieux. Elle continuait de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il sourit à sa mère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle fit de même et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Soudain, le sourire du petit Nick se transforma en une expression triste et confuse.

"Maman, ... Ce tigre est donc mon père..." dit-il en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux. Shira soupira et regarda le sol. Elle avait redouté ce moment toute sa vie et maintenant elle devait y faire face.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux pour regarder Nick.

"Oui... Je sais que je t'avais dit qu'il était mort... Mais il est bien vivant. Je te jure que je pensais qu'il était mort aussi, je ne t'ai jamais menti, mon chéri..." soupira-t-elle.

Nick sourit à sa mère et lécha sa joue. "Maman chérie, je sais bien que tu ne m'as pas menti mais comment se fait-il que papa soit vivant alors que vous pensiez tous qu'il était mort ? Et pourquoi a-t-il attendu un an avant de refaire apparition ?" demanda-t-il à Shira, qui resta silencieuse.

Nick avait raison ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Shira n'avait la réponse à aucune des questions de son fils. Elle était tout aussi, même plus, confuse que lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas connaître les réponses. Elle ne voulait pas savoir POURQUOI ou même COMMENT Diego était revenu. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait fait pour survivre. Elle détestait Diego. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Elle voulait juste qu'il sorte de sa vie à jamais. Elle le haïssait... Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était Nick : son petit ange chéri, sa raison de vivre.

"Je ne sais pas, Nick. Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir." déclara la tigresse argentée, en serrant son fils encore plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tete sur celle de Nick. Il eut un moment de silence, les deux tigres ne parlaient pas, ils se contentaient de fixer le lac, sans dire un seul mot. Shira était perdue. Nick était confus.

"Maman, promet-moi que je serais toujours le seul tigre qui a le droit de se blottir dans ta belle fourrure." déclara Nick, soudainement.

Shira le regarda surprise et confuse par ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Bien sûr, mon ange. Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" demanda-t-elle, doucement.

"Eh bien, ce matin ce tigre _Diego_ qui est censé être mon père était couché à côté de toi, et... J'ai été jaloux..." dit-il en regardant le sol tristement.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou bien être très inquiète pour son fils. Elle regarda Nick dans les yeux et lui caressa la tête.

"Tu n'avais pas à être jaloux, d'accord ? Je n'aime que toi, mon petit aventurier. Tu n'auras JAMAIS à être jaloux ou inquiet parce que je t'aime et tu seras TOUJOURS mon petit Nick chéri, mon fils adoré et je serai toujours ta maman à toi seul." dit-elle en le regardant tendrement.

"Est-ce que je vais être obligé de l'appeler _papa_ ?" demanda-t-il en regardant dans les yeux de Shira. Elle secoua vite la tête.

"Non, tu n'es pas obligé de l'appeler 'papa'. C'est ton choix, mon chéri. D'accord ?" répondit-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et fit un câlin à sa mère.

 **...**

... Et voila tout ce qui s'est passé..." soupira Diego en baissant la tete. Manny et Ellie étaient bouche-bée, Peaches et Julian avaient les yeux écarquillés et le bouche grande ouverte. Sid regardait Diego en état de choc tandis que sa femme ne savait plus quoi dire. Crash et Eddie tombèrent du dos de leur sœur mais toute l'attention du troupeau était sur le tigre orange, devant eux.

"C'est donc pour ça que tu-tu es-es parti ?" demanda Manny en se relevant. Ellie fit de même à côté de lui et ils attendirent la réponse de leur ami. Diego hocha lentement la tête, sans dire un mot.

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dis la vérité ? Pourquoi as-tu menti à Shira ?" demanda Ellie, aussi confuse que son compagnon.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" ajouta Sid, en fixant le tigre à dent de sabre.

Diego ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses paroles furent étouffées par ses sanglots. Personne n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait.

"Tout ce que je veux c'est la garder en sécurité. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. J'ai besoin de voir ce beau sourire orner ses lèvres douce et sucrées. Perdre Shira me tuerait, elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Elle est tout ce que je veux. Je mourrais pour elle. Elle est mon univers tout entier. Je ne voulais pas la quitter pour cette guerre stupide. Je ne voulais pas la laisser élever toute seule Nick. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'y étais obligé. Je devais le faire." déclara-t-il.

"Faire quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? dit une petite voix, derrière eux.

"Bonne question, chéri. " ajouta une jolie voix féminine, douce et sucrée. Le troupeau se retourna rapidement.

"SHIRA !? NICK !?" exclamèrent-ils.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et/ou suggestions si vous le désirez ! À la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou la compagnie ! Je sais ça fait un moment que vous devez attendre la suite de l'histoire et maintenant elle est là ! Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui la lisent ! Merci beaucoup et j'aimerais vraiment que vous postiez des commentaires/avis, s'il vous plait ! Bon alors je pense que c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre de Raison de Vivre !**

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _"Faire quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" dit une petite voix, derrière eux._

 _"Bonne question, chéri. " ajouta une jolie voix féminine, douce et sucrée. Le troupeau se retourna rapidement._

 _"SHIRA !? NICK !?" exclamèrent-ils._

Chapitre 7 :

Les mammifères se retournèrent et virent Shira et Nick marcher vers eux. Soudain, la femelle et son fils virent Diego qui était toujours debout à coté de Manny. Les deux tigres s'arrêtèrent alors brusquement. _Il était encore là... Diego..._

La tigresse se gifla mentalement pour avoir oublié ce point-là tandis que Nick fronça les sourcils en voyant le tigre à dent de sabre orange. Ce dernier se retourna et les vit debout en face de lui. Nick lui adressa un regard mécontent et Shira dirigea d'abord son regard vers son petit garçon à coté d'elle avant de relever la tête et de briser la contact visuel que Diego tentait d'établir.

À ce moment précis, tous restèrent silencieux. Manny et Ellie attendaient visiblement que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la parole alors que Sid, ayant assez de cette atmosphère calme et sereine, se racla la gorge bruyamment. Mais cela n'avait manifestement pas suffit à faire parler quelqu'un. Les mammifères dirigèrent alors leurs regards vers la tigresse à dent de sabre et son fils qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils s'inquiétaient énormément pour eux. Diego, quant à lui, n'arrivait visiblement toujours pas à trouver les bons mots à dire. Après ce qui semblait durer une éternité de silence complet, Nick prit la parole, à la grande surprise de sa maman :

"T'es encore là toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas parti ?" demanda-t-il soudainement au tigre en face de lui.

Sid ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire ainsi que Crash, Eddie et même Manny. Les hommes ! Tandis que Peaches et Julian se regardèrent dans l'incrédulité et Brooke se gratta la tête. Quant à Shira, elle se contenta de fixer son fils qui vint par la suite se blottir contre sa jambe droite. Elle se mit à ronronner doucement et lui caressa la tête. Enfin Diego ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Il ne dit rien, et c'était bien là le problème !

"Maman chérie, pourquoi est-il encore ici ?" demanda le petit Nick à sa mère en levant la tête pour pouvoir la regarder.

Comme réponse, la belle tigresse aux yeux bleus secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de lancer un regard noir à Diego qui avait encore la tête baissée.

"Je ne sais pas, Nick. Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir." répondit-elle en caressant le dos de Nick.

Sid intervint soudainement. "Moi je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais ! Alors Diego est ici car-"

"On ne t'a rien demandé, Sid !" s'ecrièrent Manny, Ellie, Julian et Peaches en regardant le paresseux.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer à côté de sa femme qui fixait Shira et Nick. Ces derniers n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur place. La tigresse continuait de caresser le dos de son petit tigre afin de l'apaiser. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir oublié que cet idiot était toujours là. Pourquoi Diego ne pouvait-il simplement pas la laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ce matin ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il simplement pas comprendre qu'elle le détestait !? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là devant eux ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte puis revienne ? Pourquoi !?

Shira était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Diego commença à marcher vers elle. Manny et Sid le fixèrent sans dire un mot tandis que les femelles ; Brooke, Ellie et Peaches étaient impatientes de voir ce qui allait se passer. Les femmes !

"Shira..." murmura Diego en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Elle releva aussitôt la tête pour le regarder. La haine pure se lisait dans les yeux de la tigresse à dent de sabre. De la haine et rien d'autre... Nick leva, lui aussi, la tête et vit le mâle. Le petit tigre décida alors de poser une autre question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

"On peut savoir pourquoi tu étais là ce matin ? Blotti contre maman en plus !?" demanda Nick en devenant de plus en plus en colère.

"J'étais là car je-"

Diego fut coupé par Shira. "Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux ni t'entendre ni te voir ! Je ne peux même pas supporter ta présence et te sentir près de moi ! Garde tes explications pour toi, d'accord ? Et explique tout ça quand tu le voudras et à qui tu le voudras mais quand je ne serai plus là. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de tes mensonges et explications à deux balles !"

Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé ces dernières paroles, Shira se mit à courir loin du troupeau, sans rien ajouter.

"SHIRA !" hurlèrent les mammifères.

Brooke se lança aussitôt à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie alors que Sid et Manny se précipitèrent vers Diego afin de l'empêcher de sprinter après la tigresse.

"On ne bouge plus, Mister Diego La Gaffe !" fit Sid en se plaçant directement devant le tigre.

"DÉGAGE SID !" rugit Diego en poussant le paresseux loin de lui.

Manny se mit aussi devant le prédateur et enroula rapidement sa trompe autour de la patte gauche de Diego.

Pendant ce temps, un petit tigre à dent de sabre profita de ce remue-ménage pour partir à la recherche de sa mère.

"Ça suffit, Diego ! Tu agis comme un fou furieux ! Écoutes-nous !" rétorqua le mammouth en essayant de maintenir le tigre à dent de sabre.

"LÂCHE MOI, MANFRED !" grogna-t-il en se débattant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Manny finit par en avoir plus qu'assez du comportement du tigre à dent de sabre et lui donna une énorme gifle qui le fit tomber par terre. Sid sursauta avant de mettre ses deux pattes sur sa bouche, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ellie écarquilla les yeux dans le choc et la surprise ; son compagnon venait tout juste de frapper Diego... Elle se mit à marcher lentement et prudemment vers les mâles. Julian et Peaches n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Le jeune mammouth avait déjà eu droit à de nombreuses ' _crise de nerfs_ ' de son beau-père mais ne l'avait jamais vu suffisamment énervé pour frapper un membre du troupeau. Même pas lui-même ! Peaches, quant à elle, était bouche-bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père dans cet état.

Sid, de son côté, ne disait rien. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Le paresseux avait, de nombreuses fois, imaginé Manny le frapper _lui_ à cause de ses idioties mais pas Diego.

Enfin, Diego gisait sur le sol en silence. Il mit doucement sa patte droite sur sa joue, ne levant ni la tête, ni les yeux. Il se sentait faible, impuissant, seul, vide, déchiré, perdu... Il se sentait mort...

"Alors... ça va les copains... ?" demanda Sid nerveusement.

"Ouais, ça va. Normal, tu sais. Il y a juste Shira qui est paumée dans un coin perdu de l'île et Diego qui a pété une crise qui lui a valu une gifle de la part de Manny. Mais à part ça, tout baigne, mon frère !" répondit Crash ironiquement.

Ellie, qui était à présent à côté de Manny, mit sa trompe sur l'épaule de son époux afin de le calmer un peu.

"Manny, calme toi un peu. Il faut juste-"

Il la coupa brusquement. "Moi me calmer !? Mais c'est lui qui devrait se calmer ! J'en ai plus qu'assez des crises de nerfs de Monsieur Diego ! Ça ne lui a pas suffit de s'être fait passer pour mort pendant plus d'un an, il a aussi fallu qu'il revienne pour détruire nos vies ! Il harcèle Shira depuis son retour et je ne te parle même pas de tout ce qu'elle a enduré avant d'avoir le courage de dire à Nick la vérité ! Et son fils ne le connais même pas et le pauvre petit ne comprend plus rien depuis que cet abruti est de retour ! Alors, maintenant s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait se calmer... C'EST BIEN DIEGO ET NON MOI ! Il ne mérite ni Shira ni Nick !"

Ellie fut surprise de l'explosion soudaine de son compagnon. Les paroles du mammouth avaient eu un gros impact sur Diego qui gisait toujours sur le sol. Un énorme impact. Les larmes commençaient déjà à remplir les yeux du tigre alors qu'il leva enfin la tête pour faire face à Manny. Ce dernier lança un regard noir au tigre avant de marcher loin de sa famille.

"Et que personne ne me suive !" ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître entre les arbres de la forêt.

Ellie soupira en baissant lentement la tête. Pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi tout allait de travers ces derniers jours ? Une seul réponse : Diego.

"On fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Sid en se rapprochant de Ellie.

"Bonne question, Sid... Bonne question..."

"On est nase, c'est tout !" ajouta Eddie en montant sur le dos de sa sœur.

"Mais on ne va quand-même pas rester plantés ici à ne rien faire !" exclama Peaches en regardant sa mère.

Julian se gratta la tête avec sa trompe. "D'abord on avait Mr Diego et son retour glauque et maintenant... on a aussi un nouveau problème avec Manny."

Tout le monde se retourna vers le jeune mammouth. Tous les yeux étaient désormais rivés sur lui. La confusion se lisait clairement sur son visage lorsqu'il eu remarqué cela. Sid poussa un petit rire tandis que les deux mammouths femelles se regardaient maladroitement.

"Quoi ?" demanda le pauvre Julian, confus.

"Mon amour, je te rappelle que tonton Diego est toujours là. " lui expliqua Peaches doucement.

Julian devint tout rouge sous sa fourrure brune. Il se tourna lentement -mais alors très lentement- vers le tigre concerné avec un expression gênée recouvrant son visage.

"Je... euh... suis-suis... vrai-vraiment... d-désolé... Mr... Die-Diego... euh... je... ne-ne... voulait... pas-pas... di-dire... ça." balbutia-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

"Ça pour être désolé, tu dois l'être vu ta tête." lui chuchota Sid en étouffant un rire.

Diego ne dit rien en premier lieu. Il essayait d'abord de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle correctement pour pouvoir parler. Le tigre se releva alors avec peine avant de regarder Julian.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas tort de toute façon. Manny non plus, d'ailleurs." souffla Diego tristement, la voix tremblante.

"Ouais, c'est vrai !" ajouta le paresseux en croisant les bras.

Peaches le frappa sur la tête, gagnant un petit rire de Julian et sa mère.

"Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Peaches !?"

"Parce que tu es bête, tonton."

Ellie roula les yeux avant de les tourner vers Diego qui sanglotait en silence. Peaches rejoignit sa maman, sans rien dire.

"Maman, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Tata Shira et Nick..."

Soudain, les deux mammouths femelles se regardèrent, toutes les deux choquées.

"NICK !? OÙ EST-IL !?"

Du côté des mâles, Sid croisa les bras une nouvelle fois. "Eh bah dîtes donc... on a deux tigres perdus et un mammouth, maintenant !"

"Dis pas de bêtises, Sid. Personne n'est perdu..." déclara Julian, essayant visiblement d'alléger l'ambiance. Mais, on pourrait dire par le ton de sa voix, qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Sacré Julian !

Peaches essayait de calmer sa mère, même si elle avait elle-même, besoin de quelqu'un pour la calmer. Ellie réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se retourna soudain vers Diego qui... était sur le point se sprinter à travers la forêt.

"Diego ! Attends !"

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui bloqua le passage. Ce tigre ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, aller à la recherche de Shira et Nick.

Il releva la tête vers elle. "Ellie, laisse moi passer, je-"

"Écoutes Diego, je te promets de retrouver Shira et Nick, mais s'il te plaît reste ici. Tu ne ferai qu'aggraver la situation si tu y allais. Tu sais très bien que Shira ne veut pas te voir et que Nick ne comprend rien dans tout ça. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse nous faire pour une fois. Reste ici avec Julian et Sid et Peaches et moi allons partir à la recherche de ta famille, d'accord ?" expliqua-t-elle lentement.

"Shira et Nick ne sont plus trop sa famille, non ?" plaisanta Sid à côté de Julian qui roula les yeux.

"Tais toi, Sid. Il va t'entendre." lui chuchota Julian.

Diego poussa un long soupir déprimé. Il savait très bien que Ellie avait raison. "D'accord, Ellie. Mais promets moi de les ramener sains et saufs."

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. "Je te le promets. Shira est ma sœur et Nick est mon neveu adoré. Je ferai tout pour eux."

Diego hocha rapidement la tête avant de marcher tranquillement vers les mâles. Peaches, de son côté, marcha vers sa mère.

"On y va, maman ?"

Ellie acquiesa avec détermination. "Oui, à plus les gars !"

Avec ça, elle commença à marcher loin. Peaches alla d'abord donner à son époux un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se retourner vers son oncle qui avait encore cette même expression déprimée sur son visage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tonton. Nous allons les trouver ! Et toi, chéri, prends bien soin de mes oncles." elle adressa sa dernière phrase à son compagnon.

Julian hocha la tête et sourit. "T'inquiète pas, Peaches !"

Sid les regarda, une expression confuse recouvrant son visage. "Hé ! Pourquoi tu ne me demande pas à _moi_ de m'occuper d'eux ? Et je n'ai pas besoin que Julian prenne soin de moi ! Je suis un grand garçon !"

La mammouth haussa les épaules. "C'est juste que... bon laisse tomber, tonton Sid. À plus !"

Peaches se mit à courir dans la même direction que sa mère. Elle espérait seulement que sa tante Brooke avait réussi à rattraper la tigresse et que Nick allait bien...


End file.
